gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode 8
Chapter 11: Battle in the Asteroid Belt * “Ransac! They came out of nowhere!” Said Charlie. He had been close to the group and had quickly spotted them. * “They have pretty good optical camouflage capability. They were probably left here as a counter measure should we move past Mars in order to block us from reaching Jupiter.” Explained Ransac. * “What are we waiting for? This battle will continue unless we intervene.” Said Heero. With that he rushed off into the fray. * “Works for me, Ash, Elizabeth, stick with me. The rest of you work on relieving the pressure on the fleet.” * “Roger that.” Replied Charlie as he soared away. Ransac took directly for the center of the battle. As they approached the battle became more and more chaotic. The Ascents forces were locked in brutal combat against their own. The Ascent seemed to be endless in numbers. Where one fell two took it’s place. It took no time at all for the three pilots to be noticed. A swarm of 12 Aegis charged at them. * “Behind me!” Roared Ransac as he threw up his GN-Field. Ash and Elizabeth formed up in a line behind him. They continued heading straight for the swarm. * “Now!” Cried Ash. Elizabeth immediately began firing everything she had. Her attack met success, five of the Aegis were wiped out. At the same time Ash dove out from behind the GN-Field and with a sweep of his trident took out another four. Ransac dove straight for the remaining. Without warning the GN-Field pulsed outward. The mobile suits caught were suddenly disintegrated. * “GN-EMP Field. Nice huh?” Chuckled Ransac. It had been a while since he’d used that. * “Ransac! This is Daryl, we will begin firing the Mega Particle Cannon within 10 seconds, get out of the line of fire! After we’ve fired we’re pulling into the asteroid belt, we’re small enough to make it work.” * “Let’s go guys!” Ransac, Ash, Elizabeth, and about twenty Alteron mobile suits dashed out of the area as fast as they could. Not two seconds after they had cleared the area had a massive particle beam tear straight through the enemy, taking down multiple mobile suits and two large carriers. * “Amazing.” Said Elizabeth as the beam faded away. * “Save the awe for later, all units in defensive positions! Form a sphere! We have to make it back into the Asteroid Belt!” Within seconds a sphere was formed, consisting entirely out of the defending mobile suits. It wasn’t long before the defense was tested, more Aegis and Zephyr struck at it. Those that attempted to overwhelm the sphere was taken out or met with continuous beam fire. Those that tried to get close were swiftly dispatched by Ransac and Ash. * “We can’t hold out like this.” Said Ash as he sliced through an Aegis that had nearly managed to sever an arm. * “I’m aware of that. If you have any ideas I’d love to hear them!” * “How often can you use that GN-Field pulse?” Demanded Ash. * “Not enough to pull us out of this, it would leave me defenseless.” * “Then we’re trapped.” As Ash finished speaking, numerous beams burst into view. Within seconds the attacking forces had been reduced to only six. The source came from a group of several different mobile suits, some familiar such as Wing Zero and Strike Freedom, others seemed new. What struck Ransac is that they were being lead by Milliardo. * “That’s the third time I’ve saved you this year! Don’t make it a habit!” He growled as he lead the Dark Guardian into the fray. Within three seconds he had managed to destroy the remaining enemy units with two swings of a massive sword. * “I’ll try not to. The fleet’s moving into the asteroid belt.” Replied Ransac. * “I’m not blind. I ordered them too, they’re taking shelter at my base here. The Ascent is pulling back for now, so should we. Shinn will lead the way. We will stay here and hold the line in case they try to attack us while our backs are turned.” Milliardo motioned to a mobile suit with red wings and a large buster sword as he spoke. The pilot gave a nod of the machine’s head and motioned for them to follow. Chapter 12: The Calm Before *Shinn lead the group through the Asteroid Belt. For a while Ransac believed he was leading them to a hidden colony, possible carved out of an asteroid and disguised. Celestial Being had used such bases before and since Milliardo had been around at that time, it wasn’t unlikely. After another few moments, he realized Milliardo had gone on a much grander scale. *Approaching them quickly was the dwarf planet Ceres. What appeared to be a large hole on it’s surface was revealed to actually be a large hanger facility. As they got closer, Ransac was able to detail numerous defensive facilities as well as living quarters. It was obvious Milliardo had been at this for quite some time. *“Milliardo Consulo what have you been up to?” Thought Ransac aloud. This was no temporary set up. This base had all the makings of a permanent outpost. In fact, it could easily pull of being a colony, a large one at that. On the edges of the base he saw people working on construction, obvious signs the base was still nowhere near finished. *Ransac’s examinations were cut short as Shinn lead them into a hanger. As they landed the hanger doors slid shut. A loud hiss filled the area as live support became active, filling the space with breathable oxygen and warming the place up. Surprisingly it took only seconds for the area to become suitable for everyone to remove their pressurized normal suits. *The group landed their mobile suits and placed them in the care of the engineers. Ransac climbed out of the cockpit. *“Hey! Glad to see you guys came out alright!” Called Amuro as he too climbed out of his mobile suit. *“It was a close call.” Replied Ransac, a smile on his face. He was relieved to find none of the Gundams had received significant damage. At worst they had taken a few new dents and scratches. *“That was a nightmare out there!” Cried Banagher as he joined the group. *“Didn’t we tell you they would be relentless? Besides, this was only round one.” Replied Ransac. *“If it wasn’t for Milliardo we probably wouldn’t be here right now.” Said Athrun. Milliardo chose that moment to return, Heero and Kira close behind. *“Just what the hell is this place, Milliardo? Is this supposed to be a war outpost or a colony? Demanded Ransac. *“It’s both.” He snapped as he climbed out of the Dark Guardian. *“What do you mean? It’s dangerous to have people out here! This is almost in the exact middle between Earth and Electio Terra.” *“That’s the point, the colony consists of people from both Earth and The Ascent.” Answered Milliardo. *“Are you crazy? We’re in the middle of a war and you’re trying to bring two very hostile people together?!” *“In case you’ve forgotten, Ransac, not everyone has the same opinion. The people brought here are those who do not desire this war. And until recently it peacefully existed outside the knowledge of both the Earth Sphere Federation and The Ascent. Your blunder saw to that.” *“What blunder? You were the one who told us to come here!” Demanded Jim who had dashed over out of nowhere. *“Did you even think that The Ascent would leave a large force behind to make sure they could stop the ESF from making it to Jupiter? Or did you think they would just let you walk by without a single remark?” Demanded Milliardo in turn. Ransac cringed a little on the inside as he realized he was right. They had practically charged into this mess screaming the whole way. *“You’re right. Now we need to consider how we’re going to get out of this in one piece. Does this colony have optical camouflage?” Asked Daryl as he too joined the conversation. Ransac briefly wondered where everyone was coming from. *“We can easily cloak the entire base, that has never been a problem. The problem is, they know you’re here, they know you haven’t been able to sneak past, and they also know you haven’t gone back. The obvious answer would be that you have a military outpost here for repairs. They’re not going to leave until they find you.” Answered Milliardo. *“So our only option is to stand and fight.” Said Kira. He didn’t look happy about the decision but seemed to accept it. *“Unfortunately, but-” *“Ash? Elizabeth? Is that really you?” Called out a man who was now rushing over to them. *“Sho? What are you doing here?” Asked Ash, surprise in his voice. *“He’s one of the people who seems to have been dropped in our reality from a worm hole. And that is another thing we need to talk about. I think it was deliberate.” Said Milliardo. *“What do you mean deliberate? Do you mean someone actually created several worm holes, took pilots from their respective homes, and dropped them in another reality entirely? Asked Jim, disbelief in his voice. *“Exactly, someone wanted these pilots here. As to the who and why, I don’t know. But it’s obvious they’re making quite an effect on both sides.” *“What do you mean? What effect?” Asked Ransac. *“I mean someone was trying to create confusion and chaos by dropping random pilots with different machines in our reality. Now as most of them seem to have appeared to the Earth Sphere Federation, my guess is that someone either tried to pull them off as enemies, or cause them to hesitate long enough for The Ascent to deal a serious blow. My guess is they didn’t expect everyone to recover so quickly, nor to unite as we obviously have now.” *“It’s obvious we didn’t meet all though. Until recently we believed we were the last. Then we recover a badly mangled mobile suit and it’s pilot with images revealing even more have arrived.” Said Amuro *“I believe it was a second attempt, but this time to level the field. When I encountered the new arrivals, several of them immediately attacked me. The rest, such as Sho, Shinn, Zechs, and Seele here decided to join up and fight alongside me. My guess is that this mysterious force was trying to give The Ascent allies to counteract it’s previous mistake." *“Seele?” Said Charlie as he came over. He quickly noticed the boy with silver hair. Surprise crossed his face in response. *“We’ll have time for reunions later, it’s time to launch. They’re coming.” As Milliardo spoke, his eyes glowed a bright gold. And his hands and legs seemed to transform into metal. *''ELS. ''Thought Ransac in shock.